Fabian's Love Story
by IloveIronMan
Summary: When Fabian's memory falls deeper into Senkhara's clutches, will he be able to remember Nina? Or worse- himself?  Read Fabian's Love Story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, House of Anubis fans! **

**I hope you enjoy my Fabina story. As you will be able to tell, this is set in the time frame after the episode House of Heists/House of Alibis.**

**I have writer's block on my other story, for those of you reading that, but I'm sure I'll have a good idea soon.**

**Anyway... enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV<span>

Her soft hair shone in the moonlight. We were going to the library to look up more information about the song of… H… whatever it was called.

I felt myself smile when her hair flipped in the wind and landed perfectly in place, draping over her shoulders like a silk cape. Although I can't remember much of our past adventure (or this one, matter of fact), I did remember that she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Deep down inside, I wish we were together.

We walked into the library; stale air and dust rushing at me like a sandstorm. It was very dark inside. I heard Nina's footsteps going up the brittle staircase. She gasped and her pace quickened.

"Nina!" I whispered sharply. "What is it?"

"I found a book on the song of Hathor!" she called from upstairs. "Copy down what I say."

I pulled out my black notepad and grabbed my pen as she read me a set of lyrics. I heard her continue to shuffle through the pages of crisp books upstairs.

I couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful smile, shining hair, and bright eyes. I flipped to another sheet of paper. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I can't ever bring myself to finish the thought. I began scribbling a quick note that would soon develop into a lengthy love letter.

_Dear Nina, _

_I know how stressful it must be for you right now with an ancient spirit hunting you down, our hexes, and your Gran in the hospital. I just want to let you know that no matter how much of my memory S… __San__Son __the ghost takes away, I will never, ever forget you. And whatever happens, I will always be there to protect you. Nina Martin, I love you. I always have (well… that I can remember) and I always will. When you cry, with every tear, a part of me dies inside; every time you smile I heal. No matter how much pain I am in, thinking of you will always pull me through. Not being able to remember enough to help you through all of this is really hard for me. I hate myself for having to ask what everything is again and again. But I won't ever have to ask who you are. I'll help you get through this if it kills me. _

_Love, Fabian_

I can feel the hex getting worse every day. How long before I can't remember my own name? I always have the memory of Nina to hang on to, and that's what I'm going to do.

I tore the note out of the little black book, folded it in half, and wrote "Nina" on the top.

"Nina, have you found anyth-" My sentence was cut short.

I heard a terrible cackle echo through the room. The spirit was behind me, throwing her head back in a fit of villainous laughter.

She looked straight at me and slowly extended her arms in front of her. Her hands began to glow blue. My arm began searing with a horrible pain. I cringed and pressed my hand against it, willing to do anything to make it stop.

She began forming what looked like a miniature storm cloud the shape of a sphere in her hand. She lifted it to her mouth and blew. At first I was confused. That thought was squandered when it hit my body, causing an enormous ripple of pain. I felt myself falling backwards. I hit the ground with a hard thud. By now, I couldn't tell whether I was in pain or not. My vision began to blur and darken.

I saw what must've been Nina's head over the top of the rail.

"Fabian?" she called out.

"Ni-_nahh_…" I uttered, the last syllable fading to a whisper. Everything had gone completely black.

* * *

><p><strong>So... did you like it? Review and let me know!<strong>

**I'll probably be posting another chapter by next Tuesday. If not, I'll post it as soon as I can. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, readers! Thanks for all of the great reviews!**

**To clear up any confusion, if you were wondering about the "S... SanSon" part in Fabian's note, go to the story's reviews and look at the one labeled, ATTENTION READERS.**

**Hope you enjoy the story, and sorry that it's short. **

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

"FABIAN?" I called out, louder this time.

I ran down the stairs and leaned over him, grabbing his shoulders. I shook him back and forth. My eyes felt cloudy.

"Fabian, please get up!" I shouted, still shaking him. "Please, please, please get up!"

A piece of white paper fell out of his hand. I reached for it and flipped it over. My name was scribbled in black pen. I unfolded it and slowly read the note. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I couldn't describe how I felt at that moment. I did know one thing for sure- I loved him, too.

Suddenly I heard Senkhara's laugh. I looked up and saw her staring down at me.

"What did you do him?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"_You waste time reading scrolls while the Pretenders are this close to the mask?_" she yelled.

I folded up the note and put it in my pocket.

"WHAT DID YOU TO FABIAN?" I asked louder. My voice broke when I said his name.

"_Watch the timepiece, child." _she smirked, fading away.

I wiped my eyes as salty tears trickled onto my lips. What was I going to do?

I heard voices outside the door. I glanced down at Fabian and back at the door, which was starting to open. I grabbed him under his arms and dragged him behind the sarcophagus. The door opened and moonlight poured in, dousing the artifacts in a soft, white glow.

A gruff, raspy voice spoke loudly. "Are they here, Vera?"

Victor.

"I don't see them… where could they have gone?" Vera replied.

Were they… spying on us?

"I told you we waited too long!" said Victor sharply.

"Patient now, Victor. We'll catch them in the act next time." Vera said.

I heard them step onto the old staircase. They walked around for a while and came back down.

"Shall we come again tomorrow?" Vera asked.

"I suppose so. It seems that they aren't here." Victor replied.

They stepped out and closed the door. I turned to Fabian.

"Fabian!" I shouted. "Fabian! Wake up!"

As I expected, he didn't move. I dragged him into the middle of the library. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the note he had written for me. I slowly unfolded it and read it again. I didn't know that he could be so… romantic.

I looked back down at him, smiling. His eyes began to open.

"Fabian!" I exclaimed.

He looked up at me with his large, innocent eyes.

"Who?" he asked.

My jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Didja like it? Please review, and I'll update both stories ASAP!<strong>

**~IluvFabianRutter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you read Chapter 3, I just wanted to make sure that everyone knows that I posted Chapter 2 BEFORE "House of Oblivion/House of Snoops." So muahaha! I didn't steal the idea from the show. :)**

**I think this chapter is a bit longer than the others. Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV<span>

I slowly looked around the room. I noticed a girl standing in front of me.

"Excuse me, but… where am I?" I asked, very confused.

I looked around again. I didn't think I'd ever seen this place before. I didn't recognize the girl, either.

"You're in the Frobisher library. Don't you remember, Fabian?" she replied.

"Who's Fabian?" I asked.

"You are! Please try to remember!" she exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"Try really hard, Fabian." she said.

"I-I don't think I should be here." I said. I pushed past her and headed for the door.

Dust rose from the ground with every step.

"Fabian, wait!" she called after me.

"Really, I-I'll just go." I replied, opening the door.

The door groaned; it seemed as if it was asking me to put it out of its misery. I couldn't see much outside, other than a few feet ahead of me. I was careful where I stepped.

"Fabian!" she called again, grabbing my arm.

"Listen- I don't know who you are, or where I am, or what I'm doing here, but-" she interrupted me.

"You… you don't remember me?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm really sorry, but- no." I said.

I felt horrible when her expression went from confusion to distress.

"I'm Nina. Nina M-" she began.

"Martin." I heard myself say.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Her face lit up and she looked at me hopefully.

"M-Martin," I said again. "What does that mean?"

Her hope had faded away.

"That's my last name." she explained.

"How did I know-" I began.

"Because you're my best friend." she replied.

"I don't even know you," I said. "But for some reason… I believe you."

She threw her arms around me and pulled me into a forced hug. When she released me, something white fell out of her pocket and fluttered in the breeze. It blew past me and landed in the grass. I picked it up and quickly put it in my pocket.

"We better get inside before anyone notices we're gone." she told me.

She grabbed my hand and my cheeks felt hot. She pulled me along up to the large, dark building.

Then she motioned for me to be quiet as she opened the door. We slipped inside and she pulled me down the hall. I tagged along behind her as she opened the door and went inside.

"This is your room, Fabian." she said.

"Who? Oh- um, I mean, uh…" I stuttered.

"I know what you mean." she sighed.

"Uh, yeah." I said nervously.

I sat down on "my" bed.

"So… your name is N…" I said.

"Nina." she explained.

"And my name is…" I began.

"Fabian." she said.

I smiled. "Okay… and this is the house of what?"

"House of Anubis." She said.

That didn't seem too hard to remember.

I jumped at the sound of a loud voice booming from downstairs.

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES… AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN… _DROP_."

"What was that?" I asked worriedly.

"That's just Victor, the caretaker." She explained. "But that means I have to go."

"Uh- okay. See you tomorrow, then?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she smiled.

"Night." I said.

"Night." She replied, gently closing the door.

I got up and turned the lights off. I laid down in my bed and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

I thought that I heard a deep cackle, but I put the thought out of my head and tried to sleep, ignoring the slight pain in my right arm.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guys enjoy it? I love cliff hangers. Unless I'm not the one writing them. :)<strong>

**I'll update tomorrow. **

**Review!**

**~IluvFabianRutter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, before you read, I have some important things to tell everyone.**

**1. I apologize in advance for the shortness and possible boredom of this chapter. It's pretty much a filler; more exciting things lay ahead.**

**2. I am SO sorry for not posting yesterday. I had a really busy day yesterday and had NO time to post at all.**

**3. In response to Seriously: Someone was going to adopt one of them, but he/she said that they couldn't do it for some reason. I don't understand why, but whatevs.**

**4. I don't plan on discontinuing this story at all, even though Fabian has his memory back in the series. So yay to that! :)**

**5. The other members of Sibuna still have their curses in this story. They're just not as prominent, so the whole "Amber might die," and "Alfie turns into a baby," parts probably won't be in this story. But, hey, you never know.**

**6. I am SO obsessed with this show. And Brad Kavanagh. 3**

**You don't want to hear me blabber. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

After switching the lamp on, the room was illuminated with a dim, yellowish glow.

I pulled out my diary from a box underneath my bed, pushing aside some of Sarah's old things.

I sat on my soft bed and began to write.

_I don't even know where to start…_

_I just wish that Senkhara would leave us alone. I guess I'll have to go down into the tunnels tomorrow with Patricia and Fabian. But will he remember what I told him tomorrow morning? I hope so. If he doesn't, maybe I could show him the note that he had written. _

I reached into my pocket to read it once again. It wasn't there. I felt around inside of all of my pockets.

Nothing.

Dropping my diary onto the floor, I searched frantically around my room, flinging pillows off of my bed and pulling rugs off of the floor. I tried to remember the last time that I had seen it.

The library. I hadn't even looked at it since we came back to the house. It could be anywhere! What if Victor found it on the floor in the library? Or what if it had blown away in the wind when we had walked outside? It could very well be somewhere in Anubis house. What if someone else found it? Vera could have picked it up on her way to the laundry room. Or Jerome could've found it; maybe he planned on using it for blackmail against us.

I was panicking. I had to find the note. I picked up my pillows and put them back on the bed; that is, after thoroughly searching under the warm comforter.

I was about to go downstairs when I heard rustling sheets behind me.

"Nina!" Amber whined. "You woke me up! With this hex, I _really_ need my beauty sleep."

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"What are you doing up this late, anyway?" she asked, sitting up in her bed.

"I was just, um…" I began.

"This is about Fabian, isn't it?" she acknowledged.

I nodded.

"Tell me _everything_." she said, obviously not letting me get away that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>I understand, this chapter was a bit dull.<strong>

**I'm literally about to post chapter 5 in a few minutes or so; there will be more... interestingness in that chapter. Yay for Fabian's POV!**

**Thanks for reading, and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION PEOPLE!**

**I accidentally forgot to save my story on Word again before I uploaded it, so if you've already read Chapter 5 then just skip to the end.**

**Sorry about that! (:O**

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV<span>

I opened my eyes so fast that for a second, I didn't know where I was. I blinked several times and looked at everything around me. _Wait a second- I don't know where I am_. An alarm clock on the table next to me blinked 4:57 am. I climbed out of a bed that I was in and headed for the door. On the other side of the room, a pile of sheets moved. I fumbled with the doorknob when someone's head came out from under the covers.

"Where are you going?" the person said groggily.

"I-I… uh…" I stuttered.

"It's five in the morning, Fabian!" the person groaned before ducking back under the sheets.

Fabian. Fabian. Fabian. The word echoed in my head. Where had I heard it from before?

I pushed the thought aside and opened the door quietly, stepping out into the hallway. I walked across the tile floor; my feet made slight tapping noises on the ground. I couldn't see anything at all. I had my hands out in front of myself.

Suddenly my hands pressed against something- and I felt it begin to tip. I attempted to catch it, but I didn't know exactly where it was. An eardrum-bursting crash echoed through the halls. My heart was beating so rapidly that I felt like I was going to pass out.

I pressed my back against the wall and slid down against it. I was breathing hard. I felt around for the thing I knocked over. I felt something long and cold; I had no idea what it was.

The creak of an opening door came from upstairs, following the beam of a flashlight. I scrambled to lift up the heavy thing that I had knocked over. The second I set it upright, the flashlight's beam shot towards it. I ducked down quickly as the golden sarcophagus was illuminated by the flashlight's glow.

I heard someone's footsteps come all the way downstairs. The flashlight neared. I quietly snuck away from the sarcophagus until I found another wall. I began stepping towards the door; moonlight shone through the stained glass windows. I stayed as far away from the person with the flashlight as I could.

The person seemed to be heading towards the sarcophagus. I put my hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it as quietly as possible.

That plan backfired.

The door swung open loudly and whoever was holding the flashlight turned around. I was about to dash outside.

"Fabian?" said a voice.

That word again. Fabian. Fabian. Fabian.

I stood in front of the open door. The person walked up. It was a girl. Something was nagging at me in the back of my head… I couldn't place the thought.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I w-was, uh, j-just…" I began.

She looked deep into my eyes.

"Do you remember last night?" she asked.

"Last night? What do you mean?" I replied.

I had no clue what was going on. I didn't even know this girl!

"Don't you remember me? I'm-" she started.

"Nina." I blurted.

I was freaking out on the inside. What was going on?

"You remembered!" she exclaimed.

For a moment I glanced behind her head and saw an ominous black shape moving towards me. I opened my mouth in shock and slowly began backing out the door.

"Fabian?" she asked, concerned.

I stepped faster.

"Th-there's a-a… i-it's b-behind…" I stammered.

I attempted to point at it, but my hands felt like lead.

"Fabian, what's wrong?" she asked, stepping forward.

Out of the black shape emerged a dark, villainous face. It seemed to be chanting something. Without saying a single word, I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door. A bright, blue light flashed from behind us. I heard Nina gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>It just seemed like the other ending was OOC for Fabian, so I almost died when I saw that I hadn't posted the right one.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and sorry about the mix-up!**

**~IluvFabianRutter**


End file.
